


Love To Love You

by mrs_d



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: “You’re damn right I’m spoiling you,” Steve told him. He leaned in, nuzzled Sam’s half-hard cock through his black slacks. “Do you want me to stop?”Sam’s grip on his hair tightened just enough to notice. “Hell, no,” he replied. “Just felt like stating the obvious.”





	Love To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from [Donna Summers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5AztWseIdU), natch.
> 
> Happy birthday, Sam!

“You’re spoiling me,” Sam half-groaned from above him.

Steve felt Sam’s large, warm hand land in his hair — so calloused and rough from the violence of their day-to-day lives, but always so gentle with him — and he pulled back just enough to look up with a smile.

Sam was beyond gorgeous, with his back against their bedroom door and his sky-blue shirt unbuttoned, the fabric seeming to melt away from his shining skin. Steve had taken him out for dinner and dancing on this unseasonably warm September night, and the zing of Sam’s sweat now was like the salt in the margaritas they’d been drinking earlier — Steve just couldn’t get enough.

“You’re damn right I’m spoiling you,” Steve told him. He leaned in, nuzzled Sam’s half-hard cock through his black slacks. “Do you want me to stop?”

Sam’s grip on his hair tightened just enough to notice. “Hell, no,” he replied. “Just felt like stating the obvious.”

“Good,” said Steve. He ran his palms up Sam’s legs, the soft material of his pants like water against his skin, and slowly worked Sam’s zipper down. “Obvious is good.”

Sam hummed in agreement when Steve buried his face in Sam’s open fly, mouthing at Sam’s already-damp underwear as he slid Sam’s pants down over his ass. The belt buckle hit the floor with a clunk between Steve’s knees, but he didn’t let the sound distract him. He closed his teeth around the elastic of Sam’s boxers, careful not to catch any of the fine hairs below Sam’s belly button, and tugged, easing the fabric away as much as he could. Sam huffed a little laugh that moved his entire body.

“Well, aren’t you talented,” he said fondly, as Steve freed his cock using only his mouth. Steve grinned and finished the job with his hands, using the motion as an opportunity to cup Sam’s perfectly round ass.

“I’m a supersoldier, Sam,” he said, squeezing and caressing as best he could in the small space between Sam’s ass and the door. “I have to put this dexterity to work somehow.”

“Not — _unh_ — complaining,” Sam replied, his voice faltering when Steve closed his lips around the crown of Sam’s dick and fluttered his tongue.

Sam was definitely getting hard now, his cock warm and perfect in Steve’s mouth. Steve closed his eyes and sucked — just a few quick pulls, just enough to make Sam gasp — then leaned back, silently telling his own dick to settle down as he did. This wasn’t the main event, after all. This wasn’t even close.

“Damn, baby,” Sam sighed, his eyes fixed hotly on Steve, watching him lick his lips.

Steve tried not to look smug as he got to his feet, but from the way Sam was smiling at him, he wasn’t sure he pulled it off. He slotted himself against Sam, savoring the way that Sam’s cock pressed wetly into his pants, and ran his hands reverently over Sam’s expansive chest. His soft curled hair slid between Steve’s fingers, the roots slick with sweat, and Steve heard himself make a pleasurable noise when Sam started to move under him, rocking his mostly-naked body up into Steve’s clothed one.

“What now?” Sam asked, his lips on Steve’s neck.

“Now,” Steve began, but he got distracted by Sam’s body again before he could finish his sentence. He leaned in close and licked Sam’s ear as he pushed Sam’s shirt off his shoulders; Sam squirmed, and it drifted down to join his pants on the floor.

“Now I take you to bed,” Steve concluded a minute later, and he tugged Sam away from the door. “Come on.”

Sam followed where Steve led, sitting down on the edge of the mattress and then lying back, one arm behind his head. _God, what a picture,_ Steve thought, his mouth going dry as Sam’s other hand reached down. Those long, strong fingers wrapped themselves around his cock and jerked it lightly, almost like Sam couldn’t keep himself from touching any more than Steve could keep himself from staring.

“Well?” said Sam, and Steve realized that he hadn’t moved in over a minute. “Is this a solo show, or are you gonna join me?”

“Right,” Steve said hastily. He stripped, but winced and had to slow down when his hard-on got a little caught in his pants. (Sam laughed at him.)

Once he was naked, he threw his clothes into the pile with Sam’s and climbed into bed, bracing himself with his hands on either side of Sam’s shoulders. He couldn’t resist Sam’s lips, so close to his; he bent his arms and kissed him. Sam kissed back eagerly, lifting his hips — the slick tip of his cock collided with Steve’s thigh, startling him. He twitched, and Sam chuckled into his mouth, then did it again.

Soon they were rutting together, the indirect friction of their sweat and pre-come maddeningly, dizzyingly erotic. Sam’s tongue was sliding between Steve’s lips exactly the way Steve liked it — he was panting in no time, desperate and dripping with want.

And then Sam bit his bottom lip. Hard.

“Ow,” Steve hissed, at the same time Sam said, “Sorry.”

He wriggled a little more under Steve’s body, and Steve inhaled sharply at the reminder of how close he was to coming — at this rate the slightest breeze would set him off.

Which would be bad, given his plans for the evening.

He forced himself to pull away, taking a few deep breaths as he moved to sit on the side of the bed. _Slow down, Rogers,_ he reminded himself. _Not everything has to be fast._

Sam, meanwhile, was looking over at him with some concern. “Something wrong?”

“No,” Steve replied, smiling and looking into Sam’s eyes so he’d know he meant it. “It’s just— I let myself get distracted.”

“Distracted from what?” Sam asked. He glanced down at Steve’s very hard cock and licked his lips. “I was having fun, weren’t you?”

“Absolutely,” Steve replied fiercely, and he kissed Sam to emphasize the point. “But it wasn’t part of my plan.”

“You? With a plan?” Sam teased him. His lips twitched suddenly. “Sounds like the kinda thing somebody would write a song about.”

“Don’t you dare,” Steve warned him. “That song is a hard limit. You sing it, no more sex.”

Sam was laughing outright now. “But it’s my birthday,” he protested in a whine.

Steve shook his head, but he was grinning, too. “Doesn’t matter.”

“Who’s strong and brave,” Sam began, and Steve all but tackled him, burying the tune with a kiss.

Sam huffed and fake-struggled for a second, but then he relaxed and let Steve turn the kiss into something softer, deeper, and sweeter. He shifted on the bed until he was over Sam again, but he kept a gap between them; there was no need to rush.

“The plan,” he said, pulling away to breathe into Sam’s ear, “is to give you whatever you want—”

“Except that song,” Sam interjected.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Except that song,” he agreed. He took another moment to lay kisses along the tendon of Sam’s neck before continuing. “I want to give you whatever you want, as slow as you can take it.”

Sam’s eyebrows hopped up and then down again. “Slow,” he repeated, and a smile started to spread across his face. “I like the sound of that.”

Steve nodded. He could feel his face flushing, but it helped that he knew Sam didn’t mind. “Thought you might.”

Sam hummed and tilted his head, asking for another kiss. Steve gave it to him — honestly, he couldn’t _not_ — but when Sam’s hips hitched upwards, Steve pulled back, denying the contact that he knew Sam wanted as much as he did. Instead, he worked his way back down, tasting and teasing Sam’s nipples. Sam moaned out a breath, and Steve smirked.

“So,” he said into Sam’s skin, “what do you want?”

Sam’s tongue darted out — a flash of pink at the corner of his mouth — and his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. Steve waited. He wasn’t great at taking things slow in the bedroom, but he knew how to be patient when it came to Sam talking about his wants and needs; Sam had taught him that, along with how to be patient with himself.

 _Love is patient, love is kind,_ his brain supplied helpfully. He pushed it aside; scripture wasn’t exactly sexy.

But Sam was — his eyes were wandering up and down Steve’s body, his expression thoughtful. “I want,” he began, licking his lips again quickly. “I want you to ride me.”

Hot lust surged up in Steve’s body at the prospect, so simply and eloquently put. His cock throbbed once, hopeful.

“I can do that,” he said, the huskiness of his voice surprising him. He leaned over and dug in the bedside table for supplies, silently patting himself on the back for starting the prep process earlier, just in case. “Let me just get myself ready.”

“You don’t want me to help?” Sam asked.

“You shouldn’t have to do the work,” Steve told him, He squeezed some lube over his fingers and rubbed them together to warm them. “It’s your birthday.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “That argument worked great for taking me out to breakfast this morning,” he replied, “but this really isn’t work, and I want to do it.”

Steve’s mouth was dry again, his desire like hot coals glowing inside him, and he nodded. He let Sam position him the way he wanted: on his hands and knees facing away from him, and waited — the pause between the snap of the lube’s cap and the first wet touch of Sam’s fingers was almost unbearable.

“Slow, remember,” Sam murmured, a soothing hand on Steve’s hip.

“Right,” Steve said, more to himself than to Sam. “That was the plan.”

“ _Your_ plan,” Sam corrected him. One finger was circling Steve’s hole now, teasing at the rim. “You and your tactics. Planned my whole day, didn’t you?”

“I tried,” Steve answered modestly, but before he could say more, Sam’s finger breached him, and the breath went out of his lungs.

“That’s it,” Sam crooned behind him. “Gonna get you ready to ride.”

“Uhhh, ffff—” Steve said, because that was about as much language as he could summon right about then.

Sam worked him open for a long time, a lot longer than Steve would ever allow himself, until finally, he breathed in deep and asked if Steve still had some lube on his hand.

Steve nodded, and then he remembered that Sam might not see that. “Yeah,” he said. “Why?”

“Because I want you to use it,” Sam said, nudging Steve’s hip to turn him around. “You know, I’m getting to be an old man now, so—”

“No, you’re not,” Steve protested automatically.

“—so you better get that hand on my cock and make sure I can still get it up,” Sam continued blithely.

Steve swallowed another surge of want — he loved it when Sam talked dirty, but especially when Sam gave him orders — ducked down and kissed him once, then did what he asked. Sam was rock-hard, as Steve knew he would be, but he stroked him anyway, watching Sam’s long lashes flick down as he twisted his grip just so.

“I don’t think you have to worry about that,” Steve told him seriously.

Sam laughed and put his hands on Steve’s hips. “Get up here,” he ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Steve couldn’t help replying, even as he was lowering himself onto Sam’s cock. “But I thought I was the one in charge.”

Sam’s skin was gleaming with a fine sheen of sweat, every muscle in his arms taut with the effort of holding himself still as Steve took him inside. Still, a grin flitted across his face.

“You were the one with the plan,” he said breathlessly. “Doesn’t mean you’re in charge.”

Steve, very slowly, started to move, up almost to the tip of Sam’s cock, then sinking down again. “We’ll see about that,” he answered.

Sam didn’t answer, but his eyes opened and caught Steve’s. Steve lost his momentum and only realized when his lips touched Sam’s that it was because he’d leaned down for a kiss. Sam’s mouth was water to Steve’s fire; every second they weren’t touching, Steve felt like he was burning up.

Sam sat up against the headboard, decreasing the gap between them — Steve’s grateful groan cut off when Sam twitched his hips, however, brushing his prostate and knocking him off his rhythm again. When he got it back, he worked it as slowly as he could, taking advantage of Sam’s closed eyes to watch him — a bead of sweat emerged from behind his right ear and traced a shining line down his neck, the muscles of his torso rippling every time Steve moved.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he whispered without really meaning to.

Sam smiled a second before he opened his eyes, and he thrust his hips up again in a sharp jerk. Steve heard a surprised sound escape his throat. Sam’s smile widened.

“Come on— I thought— you wanted— to do all the work,” he said, punctuating his words with quick thrusts that hit Steve’s prostate perfectly each time. “I mean— it is my birthday— right?”

“Right,” Steve said quickly, grinning. It took a few tries, but he managed to start working in tandem with Sam’s hips, the two of them trading movements like partners who’d been dancing together for decades.

Steve tried to keep the pace slow, since that was what he’d promised, but Sam kept speeding up, and Steve knew Sam was getting close. His own cock was crying out for attention, bouncing with each push and pull — it almost hurt, he was so hard, but it was a good kind of pain, the kind that he knew would be wiped away the instant that—

He had to. He fisted his cock with his still-slick hand and gasped aloud at the burst of sensation. Sam gasped, too, and his head rolled back, knocking the headboard into the wall with a thump that Steve barely heard.

“Oh, God,” Sam moaned. “Oh, God, oh, _fuck,_ oh—”

He came with a shudder, and the motion set Steve off. He caught a glimpse of his come hitting Sam’s chest before the release forced his eyes shut, the dizzying rush overtaking him. Sam was holding him still, inside Steve to the hilt; Steve felt his thighs shake as a pulse moved through him, clenching around Sam’s cock.

Sam shuddered again and exhaled, the air cool against Steve’s sweat-soaked skin. He opened his eyes and gave Steve a crooked smile.

“That’ll teach me,” he mumbled. He let go of Steve’s hips, and Steve, moving in a daze, climbed off him.

“Teach you what?” he asked blearily.

“To let you plan my birthday,” Sam answered. He shuffled slowly, removing and discarding the condom he’d used, before he sank down on the pillow next to Steve.

“Sorry,” Steve murmured, though his brain was sluggish, and he wasn’t sure what he was apologizing for.

“No,” said Sam. He laid his head down on Steve’s chest and wrapped himself around him. “I’m letting you plan all my birthdays from now on.”

Steve exhaled a breath that would have been a laugh if he weren’t so utterly exhausted. “All right.”

Sam hummed happily and nuzzled up closer to Steve. Steve knew he’d be asleep within seconds, and he wasn’t going to last much longer. Still, there was one more thing he needed to do before the night was over.

He kissed the soft hair on Sam’s head, breathing in the wonderful, magical scent that was Sam. “I love you, Sam,” he said quietly. “Happy birthday.”

“Love... birthday,” Sam echoed, and Steve smiled as he watched him fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I talk about these two a lot on [Tumblr](http://mrsdawnaway.tumblr.com).


End file.
